tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Bolton
|- |'Name' |Jade Bolton |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Assassin/Sniper |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |September 18,1993 - Age 25 Dallas, Texas |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar begin_of_the_skype_highlighting end_of_the_skype_highlighting |- |'Affiliation' |The Order, Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |Milla Jovovich |} Jade is currently the assassin and sniper for The Order Physical Description * Height: 5ft 7in * Weight: 175 pounds * Eye Color: Hazel * Hair Color: Black * Hair Style: Long Education Primary and Secondary: * Grapevine Elementary * Homeschool * Colleyville Heritage High Post Secondary Education: * Texas A&M (bachelor's in computer IT/repair) Military Education: * N/A Family *Father: David Bolton *Mother: Joy Bolton *Brother(s): Samuel Bolton *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Martial arts knowledge – she knows kenpo karate, jujutsu, some ai-kido, a little capoeria, and ninjutsu. She’s dabbled at a lot from going to multiple expo’s. *Art and writing – Jade loves art, and draws a lot in her free time *Hacking – she’s a decent hacker, though she certainly doesn’t make a living out of it *Stealth and use of heightened senses – Jade is damn stealthy, and is easily able to sneak around with a high chance of being unnoticed. It’s a practice she’s mastered over the years because of being so heavily involved with martial arts. *Trained sniper Appearance Jade is very thin, and is well-toned in muscle. All though a tomboy at heart, she is proud of her appearance, though not in a haughty manner. She’s a bit pale, but she gets a lot of exercise in and outdoors. This is because Jade is anemic. She has a high metabolism and constantly needs to be wary of her blood sugar, and thus tends to consume more sugar and protein than others. Jade luckily has a huge passion for martial arts and fitness in general, so keeping up her cardiovascular endurance and muscular strength is not an issue for her. However, Jade has to make sure she gets a proper amount of nutrients in her diet, which is a fair bit higher for women her age. Jade tends to wear a lot of leather and skin tight clothes, save for maybe a leather coat or lose hoody. Depending on her activities, she’ll wear lose black pants or jeans instead of the type you see in the picture provided. Jade likes dark clothing, but she’ll wear white, silver, and other colors occasionally. She also loves the color green, all though does not own many clothes of this color. Jade’s eyes are an intense greenish-hazel color. Carrying a lot of weapons, they are often concealed, for due to her interests, she has a concealed weapons license. Personality Along with Jade’s stealth abilities comes with her shy and quiet demeanor. Jade is in no way completely soft spoken. She’s very tough despite being anemic. Jade is spontaneous and usually has a determined mindset due to having grown it from the discipline that comes with martial arts. Jade doesn’t have a huge knack for humor, all though she does appreciate it, and may pull some sarcasm now and then. All though she likes to avoid conflict, Jade will speak up when needed, and always tries to voice her opinions. She doesn’t like being pushed around, and as a result of these qualities, she tends to not be the highly manipulative type, all though this does not mean she doesn’t know how to be devious! Jade’s creative mind allows her to improvise on the fly even though she prefers to plan in advance. Jade’s quiet and semi anti social ways usually means she doesn’t work well in large groups. She prefers to be an independent force, but will make adjustments when needed to suit anything that may be an advantage to her. Jade loves weapons (she collects them) and fighting, and dancing occasionally. Yes, she DOES know drunk kung fu, and has slowly improved over the years. She does also know how to dodge bullets due to how her mind works and how she applies her senses, but of course she's sure as hell is not Neo, and she still will get hit from time to time if she ever gets caught in firefights. She definitely can't dodge everything! Jade practiced drunk Kung Fu with her brother, along with Capoeria, and the two had fun with it before she went off to college. Due to learning more predictable styles and opening her senses more than most humans, Jade has gained a nack for reading body signals and catching certain sounds to where she can act before a trigger is pulled or a gun is even drawn. Jade doesn’t fear much, and all though she isn’t that jumpy, there is one thing that WILL make her jump. Spiders. No, not snakes. Jade is quite cool with snakes. It’s SPIDERS that get her! Luckily, if she encounters them while dealing with an important duty, she tends to not flip out to the point where she risks getting herself hurt, though she may risk catching others’ attention. She’s slightly paranoid when it comes to spiders and men. Jade can be bitter and sinister, and often has a very serious air about her. Jade can seem slightly intimidating at times, especially when she’s about to defend herself-she’s got that piercing look in her eyes that tend to glare at your soul. Jade is quiet and dangerous. A tell tale sign of a warning of a changing mood is when she starts idly spinning a kunai or one of her butterfly knives. Despite how endearing her attitude can seem, Jade can actually be quite shy and avoidant. She tends to blend into the shadows of a crowd, preferring to go unnoticed. She does not do well in large groups, and sometimes feels claustrophobic. All though she doesn’t like large crowds, she can still push her way through them fairly easily. Jade rarely snaps unless one is rude to her first, and she is generally pretty patient. Biography Jade grew up as a quiet tomboy. She was sometimes singled out and often felt like an outcast at school. She sometimes got teased and pushed around by rich kids, and she eventually began to struggle with trusting most people she considered normal and wealthy. Her family is quite an average one, her parents strict and full of expectations. Jade hasn’t dated that much, and unfortunately experienced one or two fairly abusive relationships. Her parents, actually being pretty caring for her and her brother, advised she take martial arts. By the time her second abusive relationship came around, Jade’s abilities with Kenpo Karate were growing rapidly, and she was able to defend herself from her boyfriends attacks. She became strong enough to start pushing him around and scare him away. After high school, Jade immediately got support from her parents to explore other martial arts, and she also became an apprentice in weapons design-primarily with blades. She sold weapons on the sidelines while her main job became teaching the adults at her favorite Kenpo Karate school in Grapevine, Texas. Later on, she was able to afford trips to expos, and eventually began training for the MMA more recently. On and off for six years, Jade has been a trained sniper, a civilian mercenary, and she’s quite good at it. She has drifted from one group to another, though the second group seems to not want to lose contact with her. She was used to help with some robberies and break ins, and was tasked to render a few men unconscious to steal money or targeted items or drugs, but was not required to kill anyone, as that was part of her deal, and the men in charge didn’t see the matter pressing enough to force her to kill them. She has gone outside of the US twice to help take down two rivaling drug lords, both of which were fairly easy to track and she only had to confront guards of the second target. At this point in time, Jade began to worry if she was going down ‘the right path’ in life. She had promised herself she would not use violence or martial arts for nothing more than self defense, and that rule was shattered. One of the men who ordered her around, Daniel Gibson, recently plans on pushing her into a new deal to help secure a local international airport so they can smuggle drugs into Canada because their trucks were broken down. On top of the trucks being broken down, Daniel’s group got into a fight with a local gang in Washington, and in the midst of the trucks they had loaned were lost. The other option being to steal new vehicles, Daniel hoped Jade would help them accomplish the task, but realizing all the trouble she was getting into, she told them she’d think about it. They didn’t give her long enough, and Daniel approached her alone the next night while at a bar, and with the two of them slightly drunk, they ended up getting into a fight. Luckily there were no casualties, and the fight was taken outside, where she thought she was able to force Daniel to back off, deciding not to kill him. Jade thinks she is done with her role as a sniper in the civilian shadow group she worked for (hired by drug lords and the like), for she is now more focused on getting more involved in the female MMA, but she may not be able to escape it completely, as a group like The Order may call for her services once again. Unfortunately, Jade may be charged with supposed murder after dealing with a third (and hopefully final) abusive relationship with one of the drug lords that hired her. Inside, Jade fears she is a failure because all she knows is fighting and the spirit of it, and nothing more, but she is actually pretty positive and intellectual. She knows she could be leading a better lifestyle. Overall, If you get on her good side, she is sweet, considerate, devious, calm, and stern, and even loving if you can actually win her heart and gain her trust. Jade likes to stay professional and rarely goofs off. Jade is losing faith in humanity, but maybe someday she’ll gain enough desire to follow a better path. Extra's Jade is currently aligned with The Order > Jade's weapons. She will carry any or all of these at any given time, though she tends to avoid carrying bigger blades like katanas and kodachi's. She loves her blades though, and will often carry them more frequently than her guns. Usage of her sniper rifle is somewhat rare. .22pistolandsilencer.jpg|.22 pistol with silencer 500magnum-sw.jpg|.500 Magnum Smith and Wessen-used mainly for protection against men. _blueprint_WC_Sniper.jpg|Her sniper rifle butterfly_knife.jpg|Two butterfly knives serpentdagger.jpg|Customized dagger (not always carried like some of the others) tacticalpen.jpg|Tactical pen (ALWAYS carried somewhere in her clothing) kunai.jpg|Kunai, frequently carried much like the tactical pen. She carries up to five of these at any time. Dialogue Color Claim #068481 (sea green, bold) Current Icon and Signature Theme Song TBA Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries